


Faux Piercings and Black Eyeliner

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brat Dan Howell, M/M, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Pastel/Punk AU, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil contemplated his options for a second before sighing and coming to terms with himself. He wasn’t really into the selection. It was mainly because the only lip rings they had were colored and not black and were also weird and not the same as the piece he had on his lip. Subconsciously, he grazed his piercing with his tongue and turned the display case to the other side as he took another sip of the drink in hand.His brows furrowed as his eyes searched the new products in front of him. They looked rather weird, not even like piercings, well, not normal piercings. Phil reached out and yanked one from where it was hanging before bringing it close to read what they actually were.‘Faux Piercing! Just Clip It And Go!’





	Faux Piercings and Black Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much unedited.
> 
> Edit - 12/28/19 : This is not the best as far as consistency goes, if I could rewrite this I would! Near the end it gets kind of out of hand and the end in general isn't that good.

Phil took one long sip of his coffee as he stared at the display cases in front of him, cocking a brow when he saw a few choices that looked absolutely unreasonable or just ugly in general. Ah, piercings. They were in all sorts of different colours, shapes, sizes; ranging in all prices and all having different purposes for the areas they corresponded to. Phil lightly hummed as he used his free hand to look through different sections. He wanted to get an extra ring for his lip, maybe a different colour than what he already had, which was black, but he wasn’t all too sure. Maybe also some new earrings would be thrown in while he was at it. 

Phil contemplated his options for a second before sighing and coming to terms with himself. He wasn’t really into the selection. It was mainly because the only lip rings they had were colored and not black and were also weird and not the same as the piece he had on his lip. Subconsciously, he grazed his piercing with his tongue and turned the display case to the other side as he took another sip of the drink in hand. 

His brows furrowed as his eyes searched the new products in front of him. They looked rather weird, not even like piercings, well, not normal piercings. Phil reached out and yanked one from where it was hanging before bringing it close to read what they actually were. 

‘Faux Piercing! Just Clip It And Go!’

Phil was quick to scoff at the tagline and even the fact that these were behind the real ones, he never had thought about fake piercings nor wearing them. It just seemed weird to wear something that just clipped in like hair extensions because not only did it seem gross to keep taking it out and putting it in knowing someone unknowing would consistently wear them without sanitizing, but also that it seemed like it would be irritating and itchy to wear in general. Maybe it was helpful for people who were trying to figure out what they would look like with one but aside from that he couldn’t think of a good reason to even get something like this for himself. Another sip, another scoff as he turned to the back and saw the poorly drawn diagrams. This product was definitely not for him. Phil already had several actual rings and studs all over, some facial, some body, some ears. However, he can only imagine the angsty teenagers putting these in to try and trick their friends into believing that they had a piercing. A half-hearted laugh came from him as he turned to look at his friend and show him the product but stopped himself. 

There were two parts to the store. One could be considered gothic wonderland full of shirts with curses, checkers, piercings of all kinds, and several shades of just black. However, the other one could be considered the inside of a fluffy pastel cloud full of faded rainbows, aesthetic socks, clothes about being cute, and literally pillows. Why a clothing store had pillows, Phil had no idea, but what he did have an idea about was where his friend had gone to- which would be the other side of the store. Phil didn’t have a problem at all with the other side of the store but it blatantly wasn’t his style. He was wearing full black, tattoos showing, piercings all over, jeans ripped, it was obvious. A sigh escaped him as he took another long drink from his coffee and tried to take a step forward but was stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hi babe,” the voice whispered. Ah, Phil recognized that posh, soft voice.

He turned ever so slightly to face the figure that was standing next to him, an instant smile slapping itself across his lips. “Hi love. Did you find what you were looking for?”

A short but adorable chuckle rang out from Dan. “Not exactly, they don’t have the other colours in stock.” Ah, yes, the oversized hoodie he got for his birthday. Dan had it only in a pastel purple that almost looked like faded lavender and it was easily Dan’s favourite piece of clothing because, well, Phil got it for him. It was just recently that Dan had decided that he needed the other colours but alas, they didn’t have them here, or at least right now they didn’t. 

“That’s a bummer,” Phil’s smile died down a bit and brows fell into something sympathetic. “We can always check next week.”

“I know, I know,” the younger replied. Dan shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, which was conceitedly the hoodie they were talking about. “I was hoping we could get it today so I could stop thinking about it.”

Phil chuckled and cocked a brow, and in return got a spiteful stare from Dan. “It’s not haunting you dreams is it?”

“No! Of course it’s not!” Dan retorted, “It’s just frustrating.”

“Awn, the soft boy is all frustrated because a colour of a hoodie he already has isn’t in stock!” He let out another chuckle and got another sharp glare from Dan. 

The younger rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to be an asshole about it, you know it’s my favourite hoodie, you know that I would die over this hoodie.”

“Yeah.” He draped his arm around Dan’s waist and gingerly pulled him close. “I think I do have to be one over it. You can wait.” 

That angry stare remained until he felt that damned arm. It softened as a light pink brushed over Dan’s cheeks as he accepted the embrace, weakly grinning as the older’s pierced lips gave a quick peck to his forehead. “Did you find what you were looking for?” Dan questioned quietly. 

“What?”

“Did you find what you were looking for?” he asked again but a bit louder, snaking out from Phil’s arm to look at the stuff in front of them.

“Oh, no. I think the tattoo shop has a better selection. This stuff is for like special occasions I think? Like when your going to a party and need some sort of crazy earrings. I really don’t know but there’s nothing I can really use without looking like a maniac.”

Dan let out a giggle, “You aren’t one?”

Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled along. “I know right? Shocking, isn’t it?” A huge grin was on both of their faces but he noted how Dan’s slowly faded as he stared at the studs in front of them. He was fixated on them like a dog to a piece of meat hanging above their head, just staring.

“These are fake?” He took a few of them off their hook and looked through them before turning to Phil full with wonder. Damn, Dan seemed fascinated with these.

“Yeah, not really for me. But I guess they’re cool for someone who doesn’t have actual piercings.” Phil gradually watched as Dan bit his bottom lip in thought before hesitating and going back to going through them. Huh, he didn’t think Dan would be so interested in looking at stuff like this. The younger already had earrings that were there to stay but always wore extremely small hoops or diamond studs, never had Phil seen Dan wear gages or pretty much any color of the rest of his body darker than light grey so to see him stuck on something so dark made him full of curiosity for what the other was thinking. 

“Could you-” There was an extensive pause from Dan, like he was thinking hard about what he was about to say. 

“Could I?” Phil questioned, slowly tipping his coffee to his mouth with a lifted brow.

“Could you, give me a makeover?” 

Phil brought the cup away from his face and looked at Dan with utter confusion. Where did this all come from? He wasn’t going to say no, but he wanted an answer to this sudden request. “What kind of makeover?”

Another hesitation stuck in the air until the younger began to speak again. “A ‘you’ makeover.” Dan could hear Phil’s breath hitch despite it being a bit loud from the stores music playing in the background. Phil could imagine it now- oh fuck he didn’t even want to think about it, he just wanted to see it for himself. He could see that twinkle in Dan’s eye, that innocent pastel twinkle that was about to be painted over with black eyeliner and polish.

“Hell yes I can. You want to pick out piercings while I get you an outfit?”

A grin ripped into Dan’s neutral expression and he chuckled, “Yeah! But what do I get?”

The sounds of the front door to the flat being swung open and bags crinkling echoed in the emptiness of their halls. Dan chuckled as he walked in and flicked on the light, turning around and rushing to turn on the main light so they could see. They had been out for awhile longer than they had anticipated and the sun had already made it’s crimson and violent waves across the sky and let the moon come to play in the dark navy and black. Phil chuckled back as he held the bags from the store, trying to make sure he didn’t knock anything off of the walls or hit a potted plant. He was really clumsy at times and would rather not deal with it right now. Especially not right now. “Do you want to do this now and make dinner after?”

Dan stopped where he was and his expression fell into thought, “Um, yes! Then I can stay in it for awhile.” The cutest smile that Phil had ever seen was plastered on Dan’s face and Phil couldn’t help but grin back and laugh a bit.

“Go to the bathroom and get my stuff out, it should be in the cabinet. I’ll get a chair,” Phil responded as he began for the bathroom to put the bags down. 

A loud cackle came from Dan as Phil told a cheesy joke while trying to put a piercing on the younger. There was a ring on his cute button nose, fake bar on his strong brow, snake bites on those soft lips, and extra studs and rings on his adorable ears. Phil let out a few short chuckles himself as Dan began to jab at his joke, questioning where it even came from as he finished with the piercings. There was music lightly playing a harsh crazy sounding tune from the other room that was insanely different from what Dan typically listened to. Metal and punk didn’t have the same feel as lo-fi and r&b had, and that was for a good reason.

“Did you get hair spray?” the younger asked.

“No, I thought you would look good without colored hair.” Heart eyes attacked his face as he stared at the younger, absolutely adoring how it was coming together and how his boyfriend already looked. 

“Me, look good? I think that’s impossible.” Dan let out a half-hearted chuckle as he ran his fingers through Phil’s pitch black hair with a somber smile falling into place.

Phil’s eyes slightly widened before scrunching as his brow furrowed sympathetically. Phil’s hand drifted up to the younger’s hand where he gently pulled it out of his hair to tangle his fingers with the other’s. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” Phil whispered.

“Why?” Dan whispered back, eyes still sunken. A playful glare came from the older before he brought their hands up to his face and kissed the back of Dan’s hand.

“Because I said so.” Phil slowly stood up and let Dan’s hand go as he went to grab the eyeliner from the counter. Dan was sitting with legs tucked into his chest on the closed lid of their toilet, watching like a hawk as Phil fixed his own eyeliner before turning to him with a huge smile. “This will be the last thing, then you can put on your outfit.” There were already a few water tattoos that were adhered to certain areas of Dan’s body that were bound to come off in two seconds if there was enough rubbing, but that’s just how it was. The piercings were of course already on so all that needed to be done is this last touch and it would all be completed. 

Dan let go of the comment he made earlier, maybe this would be a huge boost to his confidence. “You didn’t get me a skirt, did you?”

A soft amused huff came from Phil, “No, I know you don’t like wearing that kind of stuff. I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable in anything I got you so I completely avoided that.” There was a brief pause and Dan watched as a smile crossed the older’s lips as he held the eyeliner close to his eyes. “I think you’ll like what I got you.”

It took about six to seven minutes to make the liner as perfect as he could get it, but it was finally done. Dan reached out and grabbed Phil right where his sleeve tattoo started with a worried look. “Does it look good?” he asked.

Phil knew what was going on with Dan but he wanted to help him get over that. There was a reason why Dan regularly wore pastel and soft kinds of clothing, and it wasn’t because he was someone who couldn’t handle themselves that’s for fucks sure. If Dan wanted to he could spit right back into Phil’s face or give him a shiner for teasing, Phil knew that damn well, but he was just self-conscious about what look he gave off and he didn’t think he could really do it. There was that hint of nervousness in the younger’s voice that Phil could draw out immediately so he simply grinned and planted a peck on Dan’s forehead for reassurement.

“Fucking stunning.”

Dan was unsure but smiled back anyways, “Should I wait to look?”

“I think you should, so you see the whole look together.” Dan chuckled as he gingerly stood up from the toilet and covered his eyes to where he couldn’t see the mirror yet so he could walk out of the room as needed. 

There was a bit of rustling, the cling and clang of a belt being done up, and the pitter patter of clothes hitting the floor from the other room. Phil could hardly wait to see the transformation, he was so giddy with excitement that he thought he might burst through the door at any second and demand to see it then and there. And then he saw it, the door handle twist. He stood up from his chair with a cheshire grin and a heart that felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

And there he was. Dan, his Dan, dressed head to toe in black.

A gasp came from Phil as he took it all in and holy fuck he thought his lungs had stopped working there for a second. The black piercings glimmered in the small amount of light that was hitting them and his tattoos added just the right amount of color to the whole look. The sleeves of an over-sized black hoodie draped over his hands, bringing the attention down to the rips in his jeans and the fishnet spotting through. He wore a familiar pair of Phil’s shoes and a grey beanie on his head. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dan chuckled as a blush painted his face as Phil noticed a few small curls poking out from under the beanie. 

“You, you just look so fucking amazing.” His blush got darker as Phil got closer to him, the older’s eyes widening as he realized he was holding onto one last piece. “I- oh shit I forgot one thing, come look at yourself, love.”

Dan was a bit reluctant to come into view and see himself in the mirror but he wasn’t going to just not look. He bit his lip as he steadily made his way into the room and instantly was in shock.

“Oh my god.” Dan’s mouth was agape as he tried to take everything in. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at, it was so different from what he would usually wear that he almost felt he was staring at another person. Phil let out a chuckle, pulling out the finishing touch from his back pocket with a cheeky grin.

“If you don’t want to wear this, you don’t have to, but you’ve seen me wear this before.” Dan cocked a brow at what he brought out but then it hit him what it was. A collar. Not necessarily a dog collar, but one that did a have a ring in the center and some spikes on the side. 

“Oh, yeah I remember that. I can wear it,” he weakly smiled, rubbing at his sleeve. 

Phil lightly chuckled and closed in on the other, “Tell me if it’s too tight, will ya?” Dan held his breath a first, thinking that it would help with the process, but was eventually told by the older to breathe after he noticed that he had stopped. There was a small click behind his neck as it was strapped into place and a smile radiated from Phil. He couldn’t believe how amazing and hot his boyfriend was right now. Phil scooted out of the way of the mirror and got another gasp from Dan who instantaneously began to touch the collar. Dan turned to Phil with an appreciative beam that went from ear to ear.

“Thank you,” he whispered, still toying with the collar as he got closer to Phil.

Phil returned the giant grin to Dan, “You’re welcome, love. Nothing is too revealing or tight, right?”

Dan laid his head into Phil’s chest, staring at himself in the mirror again as his fingers began to play with the fishnets under his jeans. “It’s perfect. I look like I sound be listening to Korn or Marylin Manson.” 

Phil looked over both of them in the mirror with a sideways smirk. He was so happy that Dan felt good but goddamn did he actually look so divine. “You look hot.”

Phil watched as Dan’s brow rose, “Oh, so I’m not hot when I’m not in this shit?” A loud laugh echoed on the bathroom walls as Phil wrapped his arms around the younger and held him close.

“You’re such an ass, always so defiant-”

“Defiant? Are you shitting me?”

Another cackle rang out from Phil, “No, I’m not. You’re the equivalent of a teenager in highschool with a death wish.” A short scoff came from Dan before he rolled his eyes.

“Then maybe I should be even more defiant in this outfit, since you like to think that I am anyways.” Phil could hear a smirk in Dan’s voice and feel as the younger’s fake facial piercings pressed into his inked chest. A scoff came from Phil this time.

“Like that’s possible,” he chuckled out before Dan pulled away and lightly punched him in the chest. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Dan watched with a humored but angry expression and Phil just grinned. “I think it’s time for dinner, don’t you think?” Phil said, breaking the quiet.

“It’s one in the morning, isn’t it? We could order something.”

“Eh, I was thinking about making something earlier. We have those bell peppers in the fridge.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot we got those.”

“Yeah. We could make like, fajitas or something like that.” Dan’s stomach audibly grumbled at the thought of that. The last thing he had today was a mango smoothie that he drank within the five minutes he had gotten it which left Phil to drink his coffee for the next few hours after. 

“That sounds good.”

Phil chuckled, “No shit.” Dan playfully punched him again but this time, it was in the shoulder. Another laugh came from Phil before watching as Dan spun on his heels and started on his journey to the kitchen and of which, Phil followed.

Fajitas weren’t necessarily the hardest or most time consuming thing in the world, however, they did require some cutting that Phil didn’t mind doing. It was just that he had to make sure he was carefully and did everything was done correctly before he threw it all into a pan that he was too impatient to wait for then. He gingerly cut through the bell pepper he had in front of him, the crunching intriguing Dan who was sitting on the counter next to the stove. The younger looked up from his phone and studied how Phil cut through the vegetable. He was making slices out of them and had already pitted them before cutting so there wouldn’t be any seeds, sweet instead of spicey. 

Dan slowly drew his tongue over the fake piercings that were on his bottom lip as he continued to watch. Phil cut the last piece of the pepper before sliding it’s remains over and starting on a new one. “Hey, love?”

“Yes?” Dan replied, tearing his eyes from the knife and bringing them back down to his phone.

“Could you get the fajita mix out of the cabinet?” Dan looked back up from his phone, a terrible but desirable thought coming to mind. There was hesitation in what he would tell the other. A light tingle of confidence trickled down his being. Defiant, he thought, I’ll show him defiant. 

“Get it your fucking self.”

There was one last harsh chop of the peppers and Dan could feel the fear beginning to spread through his body. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he watched the knife shimmer in the lights and be carefully placed down. A lump jumped up into his throat as he saw the other go over to the sink and wash his hands and when he saw them being dried off his mind went berserk. His eyes widened as Phil hesitated for a second, but eventually turned to reveal a completely neutral expression. Dan had never been defiant in this sense, sure he had joked he wasn’t going to do something but then he actually went and did it so there was only a laugh from Phil and that was that. Never had Phil reacted this way but maybe that was because he knew that Dan wasn’t joking around this time. 

Subconsciously, Dan shrunk where he was sitting. Phil slithered across the room until he got to Dan. Two hands were firmly planted on the counter-top where Dan was sitting which pretty much trapped him there. The younger squirmed as Phil’s expression turned from normal to pissed, unknowing of what is about to happen and the hard-on that was perched in the older’s pants. Dan could feel something spark in him, something twitch in his own pants as adrenaline took him over and heat spread across his face in the form of a red tint.

“You’re too fucking cute to be talking like that, you know?” One of Phil’s hands shifted slowly upward until the fingers began to toy with the loop in Dan’s collar, the blush across his face turning a darker color. Phil’s attention cascaded across the collar, fingers looping through the circle before yanking Dan forward and staring him right in those fearful chocolate eyes. “I don’t know if you’re aware of what you’re messing around with, Dan.”

The lump was fighting to stay in Dan’s throat. He had never gotten this aggressive nature from Phil before but fuck did he love it. His dick hardened in his pants from hearing Phil say his name like that and he mentally cursed himself out for it. He let out a brief chuckle and tried to play it off, stay in this punk like state of mind but he nearly felt like sobbing out of fear, but in a good way, sobbing to be fucked against the counter or pounded into their bed before his lungs gave out on him. They hadn’t done anything aggressive before, it was always seemingly calm and slow and damn was he regretting not exploring this area sooner because there was something in him wanting loose his voice from screaming as Phil destroyed him, man-handled him. 

“I think I am aware,” Dan managed to get that out, letting out a choked laugh that almost turned into a wanting cry. “I’m throwing myself into the lion’s pit, so take me, cunt.” 

Dan watched as Phil shuddered and moved away from to turn off the stove. His heart was thumping violently in his chest as he watched Phil seemingly recollect himself but stopped. “Fuck it,” he growled. The older came over and ripped Dan from the counter-top, earning a yelp of fear from the younger as he was held and thrown into the open kitchen wall next to the fridge. Dan didn’t fully know what was going to happen but he could only imagine how pissed he had made Phil. Two hands were on the wall right next to his head. The younger listened carefully to the deep breaths that Phil was taking and looked down to find that Phil was rock solid. So not only was he pissed, but he was also sexually frustrated. Dan bit his bottom as Phil looked him in the eyes and stared him down like a predator would to prey. The older cocked a brow and let out a hazy ‘huh’. “You like rough shit, don’t you?” 

Dan didn’t know how to properly answer and instead let out a whimper as Phil pressed his body against his, brushing up on his clothed erection with his leg. Dan turned his head away from Phil. Phil got close and brushed his lips against his neck, earning a shiver from the younger. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to stand for a week.” Another whimper was let out, Phil’s tongue came out and licked a wet stripe up Dan’s neck making him let out a choked moan. Dan could feel more confidence pulse through him. 

“As if,” he whispered before letting out an obviously frightened chuckle. Phil growled at the other, forcing Dan to look at him before smashing his pierced lips into the younger’s. Dan’s eyes were wide but fell closed as he indulged in the feeling of metal clashing with metal. His arms went upward and coiled around Phil’s neck as he was kept imprisoned by his embrace. There was a storm brewing in the both of them, plans playing out in their heads of what to say, what to do, how to react to new things. Phil licked Dan’s lips to ask for permission but Dan only gave a cheeky glare that sparked something in Phil.

One of Phil’s hands snaked up to the younger’s head where he pulled off his beanie and combed his fingers through the soft curls until he could grip on and yanked back. A surprised gasp that turned into a moan full of sultry echoed off the kitchen walls, Dan’s beautiful neck free for the taking, available for something he had wanted to do for a long time. Phil sucked on the younger’s neck, grazing areas with his teeth to see which spots made Dan tick while brushing the collar with his chin every so often.

Dan shook as he felt hands begin to travel under his hoodie and ghost across the skin of his abdomen and chest as Phil continued to paint his neck with hickies. Oh fuck, this felt so much better than doing things softly. He felt bad, bad in a good way. Phil removed his hands and played with the end of the hoodie until he began to take it off of Dan who immediately complied. Within a few seconds the black garment was thrown across the room and Phil took a moment to adore what was in front of him. They had put a few tattoos near his collarbone and up his arms which he had completely forgotten about because of the hoodie and he knew that Dan must’ve too considering the way he looked down with eyes wide. A chuckle came from Phil as he got close again, grabbing the younger’s hips and shoving him back into the wall and reigniting another make out session.

The room was getting hotter by the minute and sweat was beginning to stick Dan’s curled hair to his forehead. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil again, pulling him deeper into a kiss they were battling out until he was able to bite the older’s lip and surprise him. He was becoming more and more desperate, hell, they both were. Phil carefully pulled his lip from Dan’s teeth and let out a husky laugh as he went back down to his neck, butterflying kisses until he reached his collarbone. A shiver ripped up Dan’s spine as he felt as Phil’s teeth bit into the juncture between his collarbone and neck before a whore like moan fled from his mouth and he grinded up into his boyfriend’s crotch. Phil lapped over the bite with his tongue before moving into another spot and grinding back with a groan before biting again, leaving Dan to make noise again.

Dan was getting sweaty and these jeans weren’t helping with that one bit. He clawed at the older’s back and shirt that was still on his body as another bite shot sparks through his entire being. “Phil, Phil,” he murmured.

“Hm?”

“I need to get out of this, now, please,” he whimpered. Phil cocked a brow, darkly chuckling as he pulled away from his lover with a devilish grin. 

“Get out of it your fucking self,” the older mocked. A disgusted huff came from the younger as he stood there, panting, sweaty, and frustrated. If Phil was going to be that way, so be it. He began taking off his shoes and Phil stood there and watched. “After you’re done with that,” he spoke up as Dan was going for his belt buckle, “get on your knees.”

Dan could’ve sworn that his heart skipped several beats. He looked up to the older with eyes swirling with wonder, this was going to be good. Dan kicked off his jeans and began to take off the fishnets when he heard the jingle of Phil’s belt and grinding of a zipper being undone. All Dan had on was his piercings, collar, and black underwear with a little something trying to escape past the waist band. He gradually sat on his knees in front of Phil, awaiting for him to say something or do something. “Are you going to be a good little cock slut and let me mouth fuck you, or am I going to have to hold your mouth open myself?” Dan’s cock twitched in between his legs, another wave of confidence forbidding him into a hole of danger and disobedience. And just like that, his eyes changed from something soft and curious to something full of cockiness and confidence that Phil hadn’t ever seen before.

“You put that thing in my mouth and I’m biting it off.” Phil let out a grotesque growl as he took a hand and shoved Dan back into the wall by the throat. Dan lost his breath there for a second and as tears pricked the corners of his eyes and mouth was agape, Phil shoved his cock in Dan’s mouth. A muffled choke came from Dan as he tried to regain himself and the younger snapped his hips. It felt so fucking good having Phil’s dick hitting the back of his throat rather than taking it slow and doing very little. This was a whole new level that he didn’t even know he liked. There were a few times where he thought he was going to gag and throw up but he relaxed his throat and took it. In and out, in and out, in and out. His eyes rolled up and stared into Phil’s swirls of green and blue that were seemingly piercing into his soul. A groan and a curse fell from Phil’s lips as he looked down into Dan’s cascaded dark brown innocent but lust-clouded lined eyes, his hand grabbing at the kinks and curls of hair before him and pulling out half way before pushing fully in.

Another muffled choke came out as Dan’s nose brushed up against the hair of his lover’s happy trail and Phil groaned again. He let out a laugh before sweetly laughing at the figure in front of him, “You’re not going to bite it off now, eh?” Dan’s eyebrows furrowed in anger as he began to gradually press his teeth into Phil’s cock which got another laugh out of Phil. “Awn I’m so scared. You’re like a puppy that’s teething. You won’t actually do it.”

Brows fell down even more as he began to bite harder, nearly piercing the skin of his shaft. Phil’s eyes widened for a second before he pulled Dan off of his cock by yanking his hair, “I won’t?” Dan teased as he tried to catch his breath. Phil gave him a death stare and Dan could feel his dick painfully ache. 

“Bed, now.”

“What if I don’t want to go there?” He watched Phil’s dick bounce up. Huh, he must be turned on from the defiance.

Another death stare, he backed away and pulled a container out of the cabinet to put the bell peppers in, “Then I guess I’m not going to fuck you, and I’m going to tie you to the bed and leave you there with your ‘problem’ you have there.” Dan audibly gulped, there was a fire in his groin that he needed to get out. He knew how he wanted to get rid of it, he wanted Phil to fuck him until he couldn’t walk like he had promised, he wanted to feel used, he wanted Phil to bottom out and cum deep inside of him, he wanted to experience something in a new and aggressive form. Slowly, Dan stood up from his place on the ground and tread carefully to the bedroom where he stood in silence. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to touch himself but didn’t know if he was allowed to or not. The bedroom door opened behind him but he decided not to look, he didn’t want to seem like a doe in the headlights. 

Two inked hands slid down Dan’s back, feeling around until they ghosted over his waist and then to his stomach where they tangled together in a lock. Phil’s bare torso pressed against Dan’s back making him whimper and realize that Phil had taken off his shirt. The older’s cock leaned on Dan’s clothed ass in want and in need of release. “Phil?”

“Dan?”

“Do you have a thing for brats?”

“Hm,” there was a short pause, “what made you think that?”

A half-hearted chuckle came from Dan as his hands drifted down and played with Phil’s, slowly disconnecting his fingers until he could hold the older’s hand. “I don’t know.”

Phil chuckled too, kissing the back of Dan’s neck. “Dan?”

“Phil?”

There was a long pause this time. “How do you want to do this? I don’t want to hurt you. . . I should have controlled myself earlier.” Dan could feel his heartstrings being tugged at, fuck, he didn’t want Phil to feel bad about this. Eventually within the roaring silence of the room, he let go of Phil’s hand and turned completely around to face him. 

“I want you to hurt me. I want you to use me. I want you to break my innocence and make me corrupt. Just- I- fuck- I can’t explain with words what I want you to do, this is all so new to me, I didn’t think I would like being man handled and treated like I’m some kind of sex toy, but I do.” Dan almost felt like he was going to burst into tears at any second. He was so confused with himself after all the sex they both had already had. He could feel his ducts trying to betray him as his eyes began to burn. 

Phil softly kissed his forehead, he could see that Dan was frustrated. “It’s okay.” Phil reached out and brushed a stray curl out of the way of Dan’s sight, giving a sympathetic smile to the younger through the gloss over his eyes. “I can do that for you, but promise me that you’ll tell me if it’s too much or if you want me to stop.” 

Dan nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek that Phil was quick to wipe away with his thumb and was brought in for a kiss. At first the kisses were calm and collected, like ocean foam flowing onto a beach, but then they got messy and hectic, like that ocean had turned into a thunderous whirlpool of destruction. Dan was shoved into the bed and Phil towered over him while still in a lip lock. Phil loved kissing Dan with the piercings despite them being fake, he loved licking over them and making the younger giggle. Soon the kissing went to Dan’s exposed, pale neck. He had already left several hickies on his skin but now he was planning on making a Van Gogh painting out of his lover’s untouched skin. Gasps and guttural moans escaped Dan with every bite, kiss, and lick. It was addicting, how Dan made such adorable noises and grinded him with every chance he got. Phil could’ve done it all day but there was something that had to be done. And soon the kissing went farther south. Phil was putting kisses down the younger’s torso which went down to his stomach that sucked in and back arched.

He licked a stripe up his navel to which Dan groaned and stopped him. “Phil, I want you to just fuck me.”

Phil cocked a brow, resting his face right above Dan’s member. “Right now?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yes- please, now.” Phil lowly chuckled but Dan retorted with a low needy whine.

“I have to prep you first, I’m not going to just put it in-”

Dan interrupted him, “Destroy me-”

“No, you need to be stretched before I do anything of the sort. You’re going to let me prep you and if not, I’m going to force you down, prep you, and then fuck your brains out.” Dan held back a moan and bit his bottom lip. He knew what he was going to do. 

Dan pulled his body from underneath Phil, sitting up and huffing with his arms crossed. “I want it now.” The younger watched as Phil’s dick twitched and his expression turned aggressive. Phil got up and moved to the bedside table, rummaging around until he found the lube before slamming the drawer as hard as he could shut. Dan felt that fear spike in him again, but oh fuck did it feel good. Phil climbed onto the bed, grabbing Dan by the loop in his collar and shoving the side of his face into the duvet below them. The cap of the lube opened with a sharp snap and that’s when he knew he was in big trouble. And in one swoop there went the younger’s underwear across the room. Dan tried to struggle out of it, letting out a few insults before Phil grabbed one of Dan’s arms, kicked a leg out from under him, and held them back to where he couldn’t escape. “Let me go!” yelled Dan who was thrashing around in an attempt to get out of his grip but it was useless, he knew it was. With his ass still perked in the air, one leg on his knee and caught under one of Phil’s, the other trying to scramble and kick the older, and one of his arms pinned down, Phil coated his fingers in their lube and without hesitation, shoved one of his fingers in. Dan howled at the sudden protrusion and tightly shut his eyes in a twist of pain and pleasure.

“If I let your hand go, will you behave?” Phil asked, curling the finger that was in Dan and earning a cry. 

“No,” he hissed. “I told you I didn’t need it! Let me go!” A snort came from Phil as he put in a second finger and Dan’s free hand clenched onto the bed sheets below. 

“You obviously do.”

Dan was beginning to feel his insides warm up, not that they already weren’t hot, but it was like that simmer was turning into a boil. The pain began to subside as Phil slowly fingered him, in and out, in and out, in and out. Dan let out a soft moan as he shoved his face into the duvet and his grip loosened on it. Phil smirked and added in another finger which resulted in a low hiss that eventually turned into a moans that were full of want. Sometimes Phil would curl his fingers and get broken gasps and sometimes he would brush against that bundle of nerves that sent Dan into a begging fit. 

“Phil, please, Phil, please.” Dan began to bite into the covers and fuck himself on Phil’s fingers earning a giant grin from him. 

“Are you going to behave?” Phil husked, threatening him by slowly removing his fingers from Dan but loosening his grip on his arm. 

A low whine came from Dan, trying to force himself back down onto his fingers. “Yes.”

Phil gently let go of Dan’s arm and freed his leg, letting Dan continue to ride his fingers as his cock bounced between his long legs with every gyration. He indulged in the little sounds that the younger was making just from doing this. It just made his cock ache even more for his lover. Phil gradually pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper and another whine from Dan. He let out a chuckle before shushing him and rubbing the younger’s thighs. “You want me now or do you want something else?”

Dan let out a groan, perking and shaking his ass, “You, now, please.”

Phil smirked and lowered down to take the time to tease his boyfriend that little it more. Dan couldn’t tell what was going on, but he knew when he felt a tongue ride up his balls and to the hole that was pleading for attention. A shaky gasp came from Dan and he attempted to close his legs but they were held open by Phil. Phil came back up with a cheeky grin as he rested his shaft on top of Dan’s puckering hole and earned a whine. “How rough?”

“So rough, so deep, I want to be able to feel you even when you’re not fucking me,” Dan whispered. He was clenching the sheets already, trying to prepare himself for what was about to enter him.

“Take a deep breath for me love.” Phil aligned himself to Dan and listened as the younger inhaled. The blunt tip and ampallang piercing Phil had slowly pushed past the pink ring of muscle leaving Dan to hiss and dig into the duvet. Phil lightly laughed, “See, you needed that.”

“Fuck you,” Dan growled, groaning as Phil went farther until he bottomed out. Typically, when they did this kind of stuff he would be in charge and ride Phil rather than let him take control. So this, hot feeling that was growing in his stomach was reaching boiling point. He was beginning to not care what happened, what was going on, but he was smiling like an idiot because he knew damn well that he was about to get fucked up. “I’m good,” he whispered as he readied himself for impact.

And just like that, Phil snapped. Phil had been with other people before, his kind of people that when they fucked the whole building shook so nevertheless this was going to be an interesting experience for Dan, especially since they had never done something like this before. He nearly pulled out all the way before slamming back in Dan’s ass at full force, a scream emitting from the younger. And then it kept on going and going until Phil was pounding as fast as he possibly could into his lover. A hand went up and yanked Dan back by his hair making him go slack jawed with his tongue sticking out in a pant. He looked like one of the anime girls you would find moaning in a manga but, better. 

The yelps and cries transformed into moans and begging alike how the carnival of pain he had felt earlier melted into pleasure. He loved Phil so much oh god it felt so amazing. Skin slapping mixed with Dan’s curses and Phil’s once in awhile grunts echoed across their silent house. Eventually it was like Dan couldn’t even process what was going on, he was in a daze full of only moaning in response and unfortunately for him he came pretty damn quickly. Strings of white painted his stomach and the bed sheets below them as broken screaming came from Dan that consisted of Phil name and ‘fuck’. His legs felt like they were going to fail him. The good news was that the pit of fire that had grown in his stomach was somewhat gone but the bad news was that Phil wasn’t done with him yet.

His thrusting started slow and he let go of Dan’s hair, allowing his head to fall and huff out a few more curses. “Awn, the soft boy came.” Phil chuckled as he quoted himself from earlier, laughing again when Dan told him to fuck off. “You’ll probably come again.”

Dan lifted his head up in confusion, the daze beginning to fade but still weak. “What? Why-” Dan squeaked as he felt Phil pull out of him and flipped him around on his back, finally getting to see that beautiful face and body. Dan already had a blush on his face that was pretty red, but having Phil stare at him with such desire made it even darker, but only then did it get darker when Phil spoke out again with a smirk.

“Put your legs on my shoulders.” There was hesitation from Dan, if he had already come then what was going to happen if he was continually fucked? A bit his bottom lip as he stared at the toned, inked body towering over him. So many different colors flowed down his shoulders, chest, neck, each having their own story along with the many piercings that Dan had memorized. He hadn’t pissed off Phil in a little while, so that was what he was going to do.

“Make me,” Dan spat and oh boy did that set the older off. Phil growled alike to how he did during Dan’s blowjob, deep and grumbly as he forced Dan’s lanky legs over his shoulders and went into him without warning. An onslaught of loud cursing ensued from Dan, starting with a mighty ‘you motherfucker’ the second he felt Phil enter him. It wasn’t as slow as when they started, oh no, it was full pounding you into oblivion mode. Dull nails scratched Phil’s arms as he snapped his hips into the younger and over-stimulation was taking Dan away. 

“You are such a defiant little fucking brat, I swear.” 

Dan felt himself harden again and the pool swarm back to him as he let his eyes fall back into his skull but shakily come back as he tried to fight losing it. He didn’t want to come again, not just yet. The eyeliner that was on his eyes was beginning to melt off and fade out into the skin around it as sweat beaded out from his forehead and tears pricked the corners. There was so much going on at once and it only got worse as Phil grabbed his throbbing dick and began to stroke along to his snapping. A choked cry tore through his throat as he threw his head back in pleasure and accepted the daze that was taking him again. 

“I think I’m about to bust,” groaned Phil, letting Dan’s legs fall from his shoulders and to the side. The only response Dan could manage out was a moan that turned into hell upon earth. His back arched, toes curled, and another scream ensued as an orgasm ripped through his being. Tears fell down his cheeks as Phil pounded and little weeps came from Dan as he tried to expressed how much he loved him. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that the last slam assaulted Dan with another violent volt down his spine and more cum strung out across them both, Phil deeply breathing as he came inside of his boyfriend with head tucked into his lover’s neck. 

Dan could feel as his boyfriend’s cock pulsed in him, shooting hot cum all over his walls as he sobbed into Phil’s neck and held on for dear life. A light hearted chuckle came from Phil as he listened to the sounds Dan was making and put kisses across his glistening skin. “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Yes, I mean- fuck. I’m okay babe.” Dan said softly as he returned the pecks. Phil could feel the other shaking below him and smiled against his neck.

“I’m going to pull out now, and then I’ll go get a towel for you. I don’t know if you can take a shower.”

“Why wouldn’t I be able to-” Dan gasped as he felt Phil pull out of him, cum dribbling out and down. He shivered at the feeling. It was still warm but not as hot as it originally was. 

Phil leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, “Because you wouldn’t be able to walk. We can shower in the morning.”

“That is if I’m able to walk then,” Dan joked, getting a laugh out of Phil. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
